


Right Time, right place

by Harlan_Malkavian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kara is an out and proud queer, Kara is tired of playing dumb, Kara know how to make money, Kara remember that she's a science genius, Kara speak a lot of languages (I don't), Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena get a female middle name, Soulmates, alien advanced science, fake not for long, ispired by a story of Rstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlan_Malkavian/pseuds/Harlan_Malkavian
Summary: Kara gets tired of her life being decided and controlled by her human family.So she flies to Metropolis and meets Lena Luthor for a business meeting, without a clue on how that meeting will bring so much more than sgìhe dared to expect and hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first story.
> 
> Italics in quotes is foreign languages.  
Italics are thoughts/observations.

Metropolis was sunny as always, a dire and surprising contrast with the close Gotham

_-How can two cities so close be so utterly different from each other? People mood don't change the weather, human people mood don't change the weather-_

Yet, even with gloom thought Kara was enjoying the sun, it was helping so much because she was about to meet her long-lasting secret crush, Lena Ciara Luthor, for a science proposal that will probably change the world. She doesn't care anymore about Eliza fear and guilty trip or Alex overbearing control freakiness alternate to moments of complete disregard of her existence.

_-The last step in taking back control of my life.-_

Standing near the main entrance of LuthorCorp in Metropolis whit a piping hot cup of Hua Ding green tea from Art of Tea, a little bribery for Jess Huang she needs all the help she can get.

_-If today meeting goes well, as it should, I will see her a lot-_ she's found a little information about Jess favourite tea after a great chat with the old lady that owns the tea house, she promises to herself to make frequent visit, the tea was delicious and so many different kinds to taste.

The blond Kryptonian steeled herself e strutted in the LuthorCorp's hall like she owns the place and has every right to be there, a perfect imitation on Cat Grant exiting from her elevator, and goes directly to a bored and half-asleep security guard, if he was unprofessional or just faking it she couldn't tell.

"I'm Kara Danvers and I have a meeting with Miss Luthor in 30 minutes, can I go up?" He looks up to give her a once over.

"Put a signature here and pass through the detector there." The security check could put an international airport to shame, shoulder bag screening, pat-down and walking under the screening gate, it took a lot of time. Time Kara passed by observing the people in the hall and making up stories in her head but also using her x-ray to scan around.

_-Yeah, privacy breach, sue me!-_ she's just bored to tears _-that guy must do a lot of martial art conditioning-_.

Finally, she could get into the elevator “and now Jess tea is colder then Kal's fortress”

she puffed pulled up her glass for a quick zap into the cup, _-the reason that all Cat's secretaries before me got fired or go crazy in a week, they can't glare-heat her latte-_ a few seconds and she was there.

“Ohh! this was fast, faster than the one at the Tour Montparnasse” exclaimed, her mind working on guessing the contraption specific, she visited that tower as a teenager with Diana Prince, her mentor in amazonian things and lesbianism. Once the ride was over Kara entered a spacious room with a couple of plants, a desk for Jess, a great city view and some ominous big double doors with LutorCorp logo on it.

_-Bloody Hell, Lex loved the supervillain vibe. And I spend too much time with Jhon.-_

“Hello miss Huang, I'm Kara Danvers for the 10:00 meeting and this is for you,” she told to Jess setting down the cup “it's really hot” but that didn't cause much response, don't even a ghost smile. _-That's a poker face I would pay to have.-_

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. You can pass now” responded while tapping something on her phone so Kara did just that and could not avoid her super-hearing getting in her way.

“I know it, Jack!” a stern female told from the other side of the solid mahogany door, she sounded so annoyed that made Kara think of Alex, “but I have no intention of getting back with you or start dating, especially not a man! I'm done with that.”

“Lena, be reasonable! We were good together and it would help you PR to be seen as a human for once!” _-Oh, Rao! I want to punch that guy-_ she can't stomach self-centred men, so she just knocked on the door and barged in.

“Good morning Miss Luthor” even when angry Lena was so beautiful, still so composed with just the eyes slightly closed and thinned lips while the moron, aka Jack, was flustered and sweaty, but then Lena smiled and the room got even more bright, you could also almost see the gears spinning full sprint in her head.

“Hello, Darling. Jack let me introduce to you my fianceè, Kara Danvers.” Who could fault Kara for the surprised look on her face,

_-I didn't see that coming, who the hell could have seen that coming? But it will be so fun. Oh, Rao, the woman I have a crush on just called me her fianceé-_ it lasted just for a second then that turned to hopeful, and she was still screaming in her mind.

“_Grá mo chroí_. Does it mean that we can stop pretending? And I finally get to wear our engagement ring?” [Love of my heart - Irish Gaedhilge] That year as Cat Grant underling helped taking control of the narrative.

“She doesn't have a ring? and you want me to believe that she is your fianceé, I'm sure that you have never met her before” almost shouted the man, and oh Rao if that make Kara's blood boil.

“Which part of what I said you didn't get? We were keeping it a secret because of Paparazzi and judgemental jerks like you. But you can keep disbelieving it, it's chance nothing and that's the door get out of here, chop chop.”

Jack shoots a killing glare to Kara (who ignored it) and leave the office in a hurry. 

“Thanks, Miss Danvers. That was a great improvisation, I'm sorry for springing this on you out of nowhere and I don't see why you did that for a Luthor” and the years of low self-esteem and self-hatred thanks to her lovely witch of step-mother reared their ugly heads like always, but that doesn't work on a walking personification of a ray of sunshine. 

“It's Kara for my fianceé. And you are not just another Luthor, you are Lena, not your brother and I'm not my cousin. But if you want we can break up,” strangely that word hurt Kara more that she wants to admit to herself. Lena took the comment about the cousin e put it into a box for further studies, always the scientist.

“Then call me Lena, Jack is surely running to the Daily Planet so we can't do that right now, I'm sorry”

“Lena it is! And don't worry, maybe before the news has dried I will have wooed you and this fake engagement will be a real one,” Kara smirked, it was like someone just took her wildest dream and started turning it in her new reality. _-Shit! I didn't get attacked by a Black Mercy, right?-_

“So confident in yourself miss...” she stopped at the last second “Kara”

“And let me take you out to dinner this evening, I have some secrets to tell you. I should also call my sister and miss Grant, they will kill me if they found this from the Planet, I'm too cute to die! Not before getting that ring on my finger at least!” That made Lena laugh, it was the most beautiful sound Kara ever heard, and she visited fourteen planets, also Tamarean and Graxos IV.

“But first I need a couple of hints to give Alex, she's a genius I can't go blind with her.” no, they couldn't and Alex knows her so well that is almost impossible to lie to her.

“We could have started dating when we first casually meet a years ago while I was visiting family here in Metropolis. You proposed around two months ago, let's say 29 February. Anniversary of the death of almost all my family caused by a huge explosion, and I was here crying in your arms.” Lena was surprised and her heartbroken hearing wat that gentle soul has lost, so they were two orphans meeting in the wrong moment for a joke of fate.

“It sounds good and sad, I'm sorry I know how it is to lose your family, was four when my mother drawn before my eyes in a lake near our home” Kara took her hand, they were both weeping softly, barely shedding tears, some time or a lot of time passed before they could get to the science talks.

Then the blonde, drying her eyes, took some paper out of her shoulder bag, blueprints and detailed description of revolutionary technology with her roots in Kryptonian science.

“These two are similar technologies, filters for air and water. They extract any unwanted component and deposit them into containers as raw materials in the form of little spheres or gas. The gas container can be substituted by the connection to another specialized filter that will separate the gas into the base components. How you can group of this will turn the most polluting energy central into a producer of pure Oxigen. Not that we want to give an excuse for burning ever more coal.” 

Then she gives Lena time to read for herself, it did not take much, Lilian has forced her to learn rapid reading techniques before her fifth birthday.

“It will make the supply of carbon, hydrogen, sodium chloride and many others so much easier and cheaper”.

“a look at the blueprints and you already know how to build it in your sleep?” asked Kara with a tone o reverent infatuation.

“Maybe just while drunk,” the two soon wrapped up the preliminary meeting and set up a contract and prepared the construction of some depurators for the preliminary tests. And also set up a date for 18:30 at Lena's Penthouse for added privacy.


	2. A star shine on us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend some time together, have dinner and talks.

18:45 Less than an hour to sundown, Kara Danvers was enjoying the last rays of Sol for the day from Lena's penthouse balcony, a balcony that looks more like a villa's garden with grass, a gazebo and a powerful telescope.

She just helped Lena by setting the table to eat under the stars, fitting location revealing her birth family name, roughly translated in English as 'of the stars' _-Just a little arrogance from people that workship Rao and the stars-_

Even after dreaming for years, four years, about meeting Lena, working with her and having a chance to court her as uncle Jor did with aunt Lara, she was pretty much still mildly brainwashed by nine years of Eliza and Alex words, it was hard for her to open up so completely. _-It has been hard telling Diana and she's Wonder Woman and friends with Kal, I've been so weak on this planet._

She's just told Alex and Miss Grant about her secret engagement to Lena Luthor, gotten an earful from both and had to book a video conference exclusive interview for the next morning, enough time for her to announce it and prepare the hype. But now was time to stop the musing, she could not afford to lose herself in dark thoughts, she have go back to Lena for the last preparatives, the magnificent woman had cooked pasta with some kind of Italian cheese and walnuts, Caesar salad but also an Irish Chocolate Guinness Cake. 

_-Rao, I love chocolate, why we didn't have that in Argo?-_

The dinner was devoured, and Kara successfully ate at a human pace and quantity. Thanks also to the big snack at her favourite family business burger place on the coast before coming here, actually that's one of the business she funded. After dinner Kara helped to put everything in the dishwasher, with a little stealth use of superspeed.

The two newly engaged took a glass of wine and sit on the comfy patio loveseat.

“I have something big to tell, and if you don't want to see me anymore after this.” Kara sighed heavily “I'm not human and my birth name is Kara Zor-El, I came from Krypton”.

That revelation leaves Lena comically surprised, Kara would have laughed it wasn't such a critical moment she was so scared -and now she kicks me out-, she could already ruin everything now that there were yet not much to ruin between them, or maybe there was a lot, infinite possibilities.

“You are Kryptonian. So the cousin you are not... that's Superman?”.

“Yes. My baby cousin.” 

“Baby cousin? How? you are what, twenty-two?” and the surprises keep accumulating

“twenty-four but technically I'm 13 years older than him, he was one when our parents sent us her. But I left a little too late and the shock wave of Krypton destruction pushed my pod into the Phantom Zone, a region of space where time is frozen. I don't know what freed me from there”

And that the core of Kara claustrophobia, 24 years trapped in a little pod tend to leave huge scars, scars that no one could take care of professionally, remembering that pushed to surface a lot of bottled up feelings so she finds herself hugging Lena and crying ugly tears, just like the story she fabricated for her friends and Cat. Lena wasn't good at comforting, so she froze, struck between compassion and fear. But she has to react, she's a Luthor, and she just forced herself to reciprocate the hug.

“Rao! I'm sorry Lena, that just hit me again as hard as the first day, I was sure to be over the worst of it”

“There's nothing to forgive, dealing with grief is not a straight and clean road. Someday you are ok and the next you are a mess because you smell something that trigger a memory or you talk about it. Pain doesn't have a time limit.”

“Can you tell me more on Krypton and Rao?” asked Lena with barely a whisper while circling Kara's back with a hand trying to give her some comfort using some almost forgotten misty memories of her mother.

“If you want, I'll tell you everything. Rao is the head of our pantheon but at the time of Krypton death the worshipping of the other gods was almost completely abandoned, I'll tell you more about them another time if you want. Rao is our father, he gave us life, we are born in his light and to his light we return after our death. He's the red star that shine on Boron, Phalon, Thalon, Krypton and Daxam. Come I'll show you” then she leaves Lena's embrace, both saddened by the loss of contact but excited to see Rao.

It took some time to point the telescope in the right direction and let Lena look into it.

“That's Rao and your scientist call him LHS 2520, 27 light-years from Sol” commented with some disdain at her God's name reduced to code like a common asteroid.

“in 2006 with the right instrument you could have seen Krypton's death, someone did, bet they don't know it was my home” that was the worst part of it, she was the last to remember, the last keeper of their culture and knowledge, Kal was a toddler and now he doesn't want to learn what she should have started teaching him 34 years ago.

She could only murmur the old payer for all her people, family and friends and the one (or two) her family would have chosen for her to united with on the crystal of truth and honour.

“_You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done._”

“that's a prayer. For the dead?” asked Lena extrapolating the general meaning of the Kryptonian words by the contest and Kara's mood.

“yes, it is” answered her proceeding to translate it in English. 

"tell me more about you".

“At eighteen I was completely fed up with my family extreme control over every little detail of my life, so I took off for Paris and begged Diana to train me. She ended training me in more than fighting” at that slip-up Kara blushed hard, almost as red as her cousin super suit.

“You were in a relationship with her”

“Yes, humans would probably call it friends with benefices bit tha's so reductive. Soo, I started using my power to make some money, mining metals and gems or cleaning beaches from recyclables. I sold the formula of some protective clothing to Bruce Wayne, studied at MIT. Invested in share from some big companies, like yours, and funded little family business. Then I ended as Miss Grant assistance to placate Eliza and Alex that had caught up with me being me and got upset about me being selfish and risking exposure.”

“But you booked a meeting with me, what changed?”

“I had learned much from Miss Grant but I was also tired of act as a blonde bimbo, it's really hard and frustrating, a few months and iI would have been the youngest of the Science Guild so I took a plane ticket and here I am, with you.” she took Lena's hands

“I have a crush on you from the day you published that thesis on quantum entanglement, and I sorta stalked you on the socials, so many followers. I know a lot of girls that would give an arm and a kidney to be in my position right now!”

“But it was four years ago. And they would do that just for my money.”

“oh! not your money but your brain, eyes and boobs.”

“Kara!” Lena was scandalized but also laughing so hard that she almost fell from the sofa. Kara was so refreshing and bluntly honest with a naughty streak.

“have you meet you?” she responded moke affronted.

After that, they spend hours and hours talking about Krypton, the guilds, the Luthors, science, and their life as adopted orphans. It was 23:50 when they both started yawning from a long, long tiring day.

“I should go to bed if I want to get five hours of sleep. I have guest rooms but maybe we should sleep together, you'll never know what craziness the paparazzi will do for a photo, once I had one roping down from a helicopter just to get me with a friend he was sure I was banging.”

They change into loose bedclothes in separated rooms the Kara meet her in a bedroom with the biggest king-size bed she ever seen outside of Temynshira royal palace 

_It lokes as sturdy as Diana's, that was capable of withstanding without a scratch me jumping her bones, Diana jumping my bones. I miss that. Ohhh, I need a threesome!_

__

Literally two minutes later they there asleep spooning.

__


	3. Breakfast and Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Kara cook breakfast and get a ring.

Lena woke up at 6:00, she's overslept a little, wrapped in strong and well-chiselled arms, like those of the Greek goddess Aphrodite Areia, but she was also so hot, in more than one way _-Kryptonian must have a higher internal temperature compared to humans, must be caused by the stored solar energy-_ that was so Lena, waking in a gorgeous girl arms but concentrating on science instead of the steel nipples pocking her back.

“Good morning _:zrhueiao_”. Ah, sorry it means beautiful.

I'm not feeling beautiful at the moment” she yawned “I'll take a shower, the guest room has a bathroom you can take one there”. Lena rushed into her walk-in huge shower box, she had to think, yesterday the idea didn't have time to fully set in, she was fake engaged to a Kryptonian, she a dragged that awesome woman into the Luthor drama and Kara was suddenly in Lilian's crosshair. _-She did everything to ruin or buy off every girl I've ever loved.-_ the warm lavender and rose-scented water massaging gently her body from the multiple shower heads helped her against those depressive thoughts, still toke her what it feels like hours to take back control of herself, long minute of panic _-no! I will not let her ruin me again! I'm more Luthor than her.-_

”I will drag MY names out of the mud Lilian and Lex have drenched it!” that water shent system was one of the best investment of her life. Finally turning off the water flow she exited the huge shower box and quickly dried herself and wrapped her body in her favourite Lunya's bathrobe and followed the quiet sound of cooking utensils.

“Lena! Why do you have Liquid Nitrogen in your Kitchen? Ok, don't care I've used some of it for oranges, it's so much more fun that my freeze-breath.” she listened to Kara's excited squeal and couldn't avoid the smile.

” you are making breakfast with Liquid Nitrogen”

asked Lena surprised and pleased, more she knows and more she want this engagement to be real _Don't be stupid Luthor_

”eyup!”

responded Kara popping the P _She must have some flaw!_

“do you have other secret talents, miss Danvers?” she asked jokingly, she don't know how the Kryptonian school system worked, _And she must be even smarter than me_ nothing make her fall quicker than a woman with a great mind, in a great body.

” I can sing, paint and have a degree in Creative writing? Don't know if they are considered secret maybe the decree, not many know about it”.

”you write” every word only made her more intrigued and fascinated, yesterday was turning from a stressful infuriating day, mostly caused by her former boyfriend _-And once I loved him, then everything has fallen apart because his nanotechnology ruined his mind and wallet, such potential wasted_, was now one of the best she can remember.

” Yes, I write science fiction, but for now I've only published fanfiction on a site called AO3 I have some original works but, was kind of scared so I've left them in a protected private server, and a reinforced drawer, you can read them if you want. But I have also degrees in chemistry, astrophysics and computer science”

she responded still flipping pancakes on a ludicrously expansive pan that's perfect for the also expensive state of the art induction hobs

_-Mórrígan! What I've done so good to deserve this? Or it's the universe saying 'sorry' for the last 18 years?-_ she scooted closer to the blonde and closed her eyes smelling the coconut shampoo on her still slightly wet hair _too good to be real_

” And done! A lot of vegan pancakes. You would go well with Maggie, she's Alex fianceé” Kara word took her out of her reverie.

” your sister is gay too?” “yes! strange, right! you know for the first months I had a crush on her, but she hated me for taking her single child role. It took her a little for coming out. Watching her dating boys have been so bloody painful. But let's eat, at eight we have that interview” Kara couldn't stop herself from caress her cheek.

” You are right and later I will take my mother engagement ring from the safe. No protest, you will have it!” she practically commanded wearing for a moment her Luthor CEO mask.

” As you wish” was the murmured response but Lena didn't get the meanings. They sit and eat, this time Kara scruffed a lot more, causing her fianceé to look at her with a raised brawn.

” sorry, I need a lot of calories, three thousand now, it lower a little every years. That's why I started learning how to cook. And it's relaxing. Like painting” they there already in sink _a little gesture and she can already know what I want to ask, or maybe that was just an easy, lucky shot._ And they keep talking about what that day would bring and little things engaged peoples know about each other. Less than 24 hours and she almost know more about Kara that everybody else in her life, included Jack and Lilian, probably Lex too.

Once the breakfast was eaten and the little mess made cleaned the couple moved to take the last preparatives for the interview and the day of work: brushing teeth, putting on make-up, better fancy clothes and retrieve the ring. Lena give it all and goes down on a knee while putting the ring on Kara's finger.

she's dreamed this moment for seven years, from when she did coming out to a journalist with a comment on how she would prefer to date Michelle Rodriquez over any jock she was accosted by those vultures, and Michelle ended being one of the few people saying something positive about Lena's sexuality _and without that age gap she would have accepted me_, usually she gets bullied or used and Lilian was the worst of them

_Damn her. 'm just a disappointment, a stain on the Luthor name while her psychopathic son is her precious martyr. I will never be good enough for her. I lost Lex too._ Lena was spiralling again in her depression, her face becoming progressively darker and closed off.

”Lena, stop it, whats wrong?2

” nothing, just some negative thought thanks to Lilian” she responded meekly “I'm here for you, _:zrhueiao_”.

Not much Later everything was set for the interview, with that they started the call in Lena's office. Cat Grant appeared on the big flat computer monitor.

” good morning Miss Luthor, Kiera” _Kiera?_ the two responded in kind. ”So nice of you to remember for who you are working, Kiera”

.

” You can say that's more a kind of goodbye gift,

and that started the storm of questions, the story Kara comes out with the previous day fitted perfectly with their movements and could keep up to a thorough investigation. Kara got emotional when she showed off proudly her engagement ring, a titanium Claddagh with a two-carat heart-shaped colourless diamond when they were talking about the day of Lena's proposal. Then Cat asked about the previous day.

”Jack Spheer was there, he was trying to convince me to rekindle our relationship, but that died two years ago. I had to tell him, couldn't go on denying what I fell for Kara. I egoistically asked her to keep our love secret because I was scared of hurting her with my name, or for her to be attacked by Lilian. But nevermore.” then Lena looked Kara in the eyes _can I fall in love so quickly? I'm losing myself in her eyes, that blue sky._. 

And in this year we have been working together on a technology that will clean air and seas. Soon we will have some working prototypes” with that Kara and Lena launched in a detailed description of the filter and some of it's uses.

” you have found a mostly cheap way for every factory to clean their polluting waste? Something that can also be used to turn any water source into something clean an drinkable?”

” yes, that exactly what our filter does.

.

After that, the interview ended quickly. Lena called her driver for a lift off and Jess, asking her to prepare an R&D pass for Kara, they will have a lot to do in the labs.


	4. Chapter 4 – Because science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena work on the new project, talk a lot and then have lunch at Big Belly Burgers.

### Chapter 4 – Because science!

Two hours later Kara was holed up in Lena private lab that she used from the start, three years ago, surrounded by electronics part and various metallic components. But still, if someone would have been there to watch them work it would be really hard to tell that it was their first time, moving in almost perfect harmony without the need for words.

” You have told me that you have made investments, in which companies?

asked Lena curious about her fiance financials skills.

”LuthorCorp, queen consolidated, Star Labs and a lot of little business like libraries, art galleries, restaurants. One is close to your penthouse is also one of my favourites, they made really good hamburger and fishburger, also vegan burger”

talking this way, getting to know each other more wasn't a distraction, on the contrary, it was helping them to work better, rushing finger and blushing like teenager at their first crush.

”Can you pass me that Allen wrenches 10? You like your hamburger, then maybe I should take you to Big Belly Burger for lunch, you know that it's owned by LuthorCorp.”

she keeps working on the bolts for the filter “we can use this filter for a liquid that is not water, right? Like used oil in fast food”, she asked with an excited shine in her eyes.

” Yes, of course.” then she clapped her hands “you are thinking about building a filter for every BBB to clean the used oil and send into factories you own, or will own, to turn it into bio-fuel and stockfeed” _oh, Rao! She's a genius!_

”YES!” exclamed Lena completely taken by her creative side _-she's so sexy right now-_

” Marry me!” asked Kara completely overpowered by the feeling of compatibility and fulfilment she feels for the girl, before putting down her tool, rushing around the table to kiss Lena, just brushing their lips _-Oh, Rao! Oh, Rao!-_. 

” I asked first!” she almost screamed laughing because Kara had hugged her and made pirouettes mid-air, literally floating “put me down crazy blonde” but they keep laughing and floating around like a dance.

The magic moment didn't last long, Kara gently dropped to the ground _-That was perfect-_ “thank you Lena” and kissed her cheek almost on the lips.

” Yes.. you are very welcome” a genius reduced to a blushing mess by a simple and little gesture of affection.

“let's get back to work” Lena told hastily, and work they did, it was a complex machine but they where powering through its construction, within the privacy of the personal lab Kara let go part of her caution and used her strength and speed to help her fianceé.

” You know to every restaurant I funded that serves fish that can do that I suggest to add Humboldt squid to their recipes. Its numbers are becoming a huge problem, you humans have lowered too much their apex predator. It would be better than huge cow farms that produce 70% of methane pollution in the atmosphere. Oh! This filter would help that too.” told Kara with clear concern in her voice _I've already lost my homeworld for the idiocy of its people, I will not lose Earth too, I don't care what I have to do_.

”I like it, I will buy a fishing company. We only have to give those people a new way to be ecologic in cheap or remunerative ways that are also good for PR, let's play them at their own game. I'll tell Sam.” she told while putting some finishing piece on they innovative machine.

” Sam?” asked Kara confuse “Oh right! Samantha Arias is your CFO” _I was almost jealous for a moment_

” Yes, her. Are you jealous?”

” Who, Me? Oh no pfff I mean, what? Nope, not jealous! I was only curious about your Sam and nothing I mean it's nice you have someone you can trust so much and... Ok! Yes! For a moment I was jealous, sorry.” _-Rao, i dovrrosh!, Kara you just turned into a bubbling mess for no bloody reason, hold it together woman!-_[Rao's shadow – Kryptonian curse]

And Lena could only laugh at that “you adorable, sexy mess. Are you having a gay panic?” jocked her in a surge of self-assurance she rarely has in her private life.

”A little”

” Poor Darling! let's wrap it up, I call someone to bring it there, it not-”but Kara surged forth and shut her up with a french kiss, surprising both of them, the brunette couldn't stop moan when Kara grabber her waist and dragged her in a strong hug, then pulling her up like nothing while deepening the kiss _-It too soon idiot!-_. But they keep making out, fighting with their tongues until it was interrupted by Kara's stomach growling.

” way to kill the mood with a Fus-ro-dah,” Told Kara, while hiding her face in the crook of Lena's neck

” Then we should hurry and feed the dragon” the brunette laughed heartily, then she made a phone call to have the filter transported while stile koala-ed on the blonde.

Waith, you got that?

”bitch, please. Who the hell do you think I am?!” _-I feel like I'm engaged to a rebellious drunk teenager-_

” Ok, you win, let's go before I get eaten alive by my stomach!” And so they putt the prototype, hidden by a box, out of the lab and delivered it to two carriers before going hand in hand to one of Lena's cars, a DeLorean DMC-12 reproduction with max fidelity to a famous time machine.

” Rao! That car is perfect!” exclaimed Kara looking like a kid in a toy store

”thanks! I love to work on cars. Now I'm playing with a Firebird Trans Am 1982”

Lena opened the car door for her fiance “_nɑ.kluv, Lena-te. And will you work on an AI too?” [Thank you, my Lena – Kryptonian] then Kara translated._

” Obviously!” _-Rao she's so smug and perfect and I'll dream this car in wet dreams-_ Then the Lutor started the motor, after setting the safety belts, and the car roared leaving the garage for a spin around the blocks directed to the closest Big Bally Burger arriving there quickly, really quickly. 

__

The two fiancee entered the BBB, spied by some paparazzi that have followed them with motorbikes, and goes directly to one of the attendants, luckily the rush hour was already over so they could place the order of two big belly cheeseburger and a Caesar salad with two Coca zero.

__

”So good” Kara moaned practically reenacting a famous scene with Meg Ryan.

__

”I almost forgot some important info, I have to very careful on what technology I'll work and how. See, it's kind of illegal to give too advanced knowledge in some specific topics, like spacetravel, to a species that can't at least reverse-engineering it on its own, it's like a Prime Directive. But Earth doesn't lack in relict to study, for refugees and humans being almost as trigger happy as the citadel, and that's a fascist star empire that dominates twenty-one planets in the Vega star system.” Kara told while biting down on the second cheeseburger, much slower than usual for all the camera pointed s theyr way like assault rifles for theyr pubblic imagine. 

__

” Must be hard to juggle all that.” Thet ended the meal and discretely reached the kitchen, where the filter where ready to be attached and tested, the preparation goes fast and soon with a an advanced technical procedure _-two wrench hit in the right place-_ the new machine started sucking used oil e e after a few minutes purified solid a liquid components there filling the relative containers, everything was running smoothly and not just for the efficient oiling. 

__

Kara was spouting a shit-eating grin “Work perfectly for liquid” they exulted and kissed again, but a chasted kiss this time. 

__

”I'll put a couple of team on building more test filter” And so she did. L-Corp tested extensively the filters and started a heavy production and marketing campaign, soon it was one of the most sold innovation. And the board of directors was happy with a constant flow of money for they vices.

__

Once their engagement was public, Kara left CatCo leaving her place as personal secretary to some unlucky human girl or woman who will probably end with a nervous breakdown.

__

Her new jobs, thanks to some gentle push from Lena she started proposing her stories to the various publisher using a pseudonym, make her happy. And falling asleep every night holding Lena was the most fulfilling sensations she felt in the last ten years.

__


	5. Something are meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after sex and Kara woman up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one, but stopping there feels too right for not doing it. sorry, not sorry.  
this chapter title is a quote from the song "Can't help falling in love"

### Chapter 5 – Some things are meant to be

Lena collapsed on Kara, both still twitching for the aftershock of the last explosive orgasm, bathed in red sunlight and still connected trough the strapless dildo.

”I can safely say that your special dildo has passed the test and you are very good at using it. How it was for you? The nerve stimuli worked well?” asked Kara after a few second catching her breath _-oh Yuda, today I'll do the last step for forging the bracelets, I would be a complete moron not marrying her for real. She a genius, strong, caring, beautiful and can fuck me so good.-_ Kara almost purred

”The connection work smoothly I fell everything, being inside you is great. And the special cum pump worked?

asked Lena till panting, nuzzling kara neck filled with hickey.

”perfectly! It collected your liquid efficiently a shot out a lot. Can't tell you how realistic it is but you should drink. I don't want to kill you with sex dehydration.” she joked but not much, the mere far thought of Lena leaving send a wave of terror in all her body.

” Good” Lena kissed her fianceé again, slow and languid “_khap zhao rip_

_ my Kara [I love you -romantic love – kriptonian]”_

__

”Love you too, _Lena-te._ Mmmm stay in me a little longer” “as you wish” so she stayed and the couple dozed off.

__

Sometime later Kara and Lena there taking a shower together, kissing and touching and going down on each other but also talking, laughing with some scream of the good kind.

__

” Darling, I saw you last painting the one with the red sun dawn, it's krypton? And I'm curious about how you come to love arts so much and be so good at it. You so good at everything you do.”

__

” Yes, it's the view of Argo city from my bedroom window. I took it from Aunt Ella. Well, she was the lover of my Aunt, Grand General Astra In-Ze, but I love her much more than 'Uncle' Non” she told Uncle with a lot of not so hidden disgust.

__

” That houseless scum! Grandfather In-Ze forced Aunt Astra to marry him only for his great and unexpected career in the Military Guild while Ella Kon-Ve was in the Artist Guild.” Kara was suddenly so angry that she crushed the almost empty bottle of coconut shampoo splashing its contents all around.

__

”_Rao i dovrrosh!_ Sorry, Lena. I'm still so angry, I still hate those two so much, they are lucky to be dead.” she closed her red-tinted eyes and took a deep breath while Lena kissed her on the lips “Don't worry Kara, you are always so careful, you have the right to be angry or sad and all other emotions”, it was so hard for the Kryptonian she had so many reasons, good reasons, to be angry and now with Lena, she don't have to hide them or be scared o guilty so she slowly working on solving them and Lena is searching for an alien professional to help her fianceé to cope at last.

__

”I love them more than _Jeju_, mother knew that and was kind of jealous, also it should have been practically impossible for me to show interest in arts they make me for the learning of science and military tactics but she always suspected that something went wrong in my birthing matrix, not that she didn't love me” and now Kara was hugging Lena, holding on for dear life like a saving line _wedhinzil, I hate them so much! I'm sure you have drag them into the shadow_ [Nightwing – Kryptonian god, the hunter of the night] 

__

”What do you mean you have been made?

_Lena asked full of scientific curiosity and a little fear._

__

” I already told that all Kryptonian was born in machines through artificial insemination, Kal-El is the first natural-born in centuries, and in the birthing matrix we used eugenics, taking from the family the best genes from what the child would be doing. So I'm born to be a scientist and a soldier, Aunt Astra was training me as a cadet of the Military Guild, but I ended being great at arts too. I think dad just said Fuck this and give me arts genes for shit and giggles.”

_explained Kara most seriously because she believes in that system, but she also liked so much the old way of reproduction._

__

” BLOODY HELL! Your father played with your DNA for fun! But I Don't care, you are mine and I love you completely, even if you are Khan Noonien Singh” Lena kissed her laughing, her Irish side showing.

__

” To the last, I grapple with thee. From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee.“ Kara made a pretty good reenaction of the famous quote and then just pushed two fingers into Lena's still wet folds.

__

”Kara! You are evil!” Lena moaned and screamed, “I know, but you taste so fucking good!”

__

” Rao! stop quoting gay things at random and use that tongue for something constructive!” Lena scolded Kara with a playful swat at her shoulder “as you wish, and I blam Maggie for that. She gives me so many gay culture marathon before every Pride,” she replied absurdly happy to hear her god's name on her fianceè lips, then Kara kneeled.

__

_A few hours later they were both in the studio, Lena reviewing reports from R&D while Kara was working on a new novel fighting the nerves and preparing the perfect proposal for Lena's hand, in two just two months the penthouse was hugely changed, full of colour, paints, photos with family and friends and fluffy comforters. _-it feels so homely now-__

__

Darling, why so nervous?” asked Lena surprisingly in tune with her fianceè mood after so little time _-I can't hide her anything anymore-_

__

” something good I hope, all this fell so much like a dream that I'm scared of doing something and waking up alone in National City. But I must, no want, to do this before Alex and Meggie get here for dinner” she gets closer to Lena, that had stopped working and turned toward her other half, and kneeled taking a box that she was keeping hidden.

__

” We know each other for merely two months, but I feel like the year we told the others is real, like I already knew you. That we were meant to meet, that I travelled 27 light-years just to be here with you. I'm so in love with you, Lena Ciara Luthor, you are already my blue sun and my home. Will you marry me on the crystal of truth and honour, under the light of Rao and unite our souls with the blessing of Yuda?” She asked with a single tear travelling down her cheek, then she opened the box showing a silverish bracelet with two perfect 1-carat red diamonds she created with her hands and powers and then paid to have them discreetly shaped as hearts at Tiffany.

__

Lena just fell to her knee and kissed her fiercely before offering her right wrist “Yes! I'll marry you _gra mo chroi_.

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner with sister and sister-in-law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another small one, but i was tacking too long and that was a good place to a chapter end.

A few hours later the dinner was ready, the table set and Lena had prepared one of the best white wine from her collection. Kara was nervous, this was the first dinner with Lena and Alex _-I hope Alex won't come in full big paranoid sister mode, who I'm kidding? She came like that and shit a diamond.-_

Lena instead was mildly amused by Kara nervous pacing while floating 2 inches from the floor, for all the times Alex joked on her walking trough the floor.

” Kara, relax is just a dinner for your sister and her wife, we had worst with my investors”

”please, Lena. Your investors are kittens compared to Alex. She knows six ways to kill a man with bubble gum, and she works in a lab!” before Kara could freak out the bell rung. Kara zipped out and opened the door, almost taking it off from the hinges.

” Alex, Maggie! HI!” She hugged them both and let them in, she also noticed how Alex was nervous and walked in like a soldier beyond enemy lines, all cautious almost like ready for Lex to jump out from the cupboard with a kryptonite axe screaming Wendy, I'm home -_-rao, that's will be my next nightmare!_-

”Hello, Lena” Alex could barely greet her future sister-in-law and it was grating on Kara's nerves, Maggie was much more open so they talked and laughed, but Alex didn't relax much.

”Alex, stop acting like that, there not a psycho in the bathroom”

” Kara, I love you, but I'm still unconvinced by your engagement, you can't keep a secret like tath for a year” Alex fas pretty sure of her statement, and she was right but it does not matter it's real now.

” Wath the fuck! Alex!” almost shouted Maggie.

” I've met her one year ago while I was visiting Kal when in a small art gallery, I saw her and we start talking then I asked her out and it started like that. Stop doubting her like that, you never acted like this with Winn!”

” It's because I'm a Luthor.” Lena told grievously like it was natural like it was that all the time and she just pull up the right sleeve “it's real Alex, real as your marriage with Maggie, and we will be united with Yuda's rite”.

” But that's the most sacred.. it if you hurt her I'll kick you ass three-way into next week.”

>p>” I won't” with the first heavy thing and shovel talk out of the way in took a while for the evening to start. Kara and Lena had worked together like a well-oiled machine and Lena tended to look at cooking like a mad scientist.  
The four could only do small talks while they eat, vegan lasagna followed by Irish stew, Kara's biology is mainly carnivorous, and black cabbage salad.

It don't took long to Alex to actually see the way Lena and Kara look at each other, the hard part was accepting it, her little sister have found her soulmate, once she abandoned most of her and Eliza talks on forgetting and blending in with the masses, they should have known that you can't force a genius to not be a genius, fear and guilt will not last forever, for long.

” So... Everybody wants to buy that filter, what's next?” Alex asked to truly break the ice -_thank Rao, she sees it_\- though then Kara

” It's going so well, we can barely keep up whit all the request with the new Factories I've bought in Asia, and it works so well, polluting emission in some nation have already dropped by 50%. Many that denied the climate change now get all over each other to buy and endorse this filter. I've earned several millions thanks to Kara.” Lena explained, and Kara was just sitting their trowing heart-eyes, it was both awening and depressing the reasons people do things, they ignored years of warning then they see money and jump on it.

” next plans are to work on a modification of the Birthing Matrix” they cleaned the table and moved to the living room with alcool and Trivial Pursuit, but then Kara give a gift box to Maggie

” A little gift for you two, I know you will enjoy it, Maggie” and then she winked.

” What is? A new gun?” she asked unwrapping it. 

” Something like that, it a new technology Lee developed, we tested it extensively”

” Holly shit Little Danvers, I didn't know you have in you to do a gift like this” then she laughed, Alex paled

”It works wonderfully” Kara continued enjoying her sister discomfort -_she's such a prude_\- “it has little nerve stimulant for clitoris and G-spot that let the wearer feel what she's doing, those holes around this part absorb vaginal liquid and with an orgasm shoot they get shot out mimicking an ejaculation” Alex and Maggie jaws where literally on the floor, they looked ready to worship Lena.

” And maybe we'll find a way to miniaturize a piece of the Birthing matrix and put it into the dildo. But it will be hard! No pun intended.” Kara continued babbling.

The night goes on with alcool and various hard and fast games of Trivial, while they keep talking science about the filter and the Genesis Matrix-

” It will work with genetic material and turn staminals into ova and spermatozoa, when those are not already available, then proceed to artificial insemination and the fertilized ova will be implanted in an artificial womb or a real one for females that want a natural pregnancy and birth. You can be the firs for the definitive text if you want.”

” YES!” screamed Alex a little tipsy. Some more chit chat and they separated for the night, Alex and Maggie will take the guest room.

Once safely in they room Kara activated the red sun lamps “good thing you had the bedrooms soundproofed” and attached her neck with kisses and little bites, working on getting off her clothes slowly, so so slowly, following every little bit of skin exposed with a kiss or lick. In the other room, Alex was doing the same to Maggie.

Before taking the strapless.


	7. surprise me

Kara was walking in the hallway full of noisy people, all of them were chatting at the same time, and more than walk she was crawling along the wall trying so hard to be inconspicuous and invisible, she was so scared. Scared of herself, of reacting and sucker punch someone in half through a wall or two.

“out of the way, Freak!” screamed the football player strutting like a drunk bull in a china shop, she let herself get thrown like a ragdoll, if he gets hurt she would be punished, she gets up a little too quickly dusting off her clothes before disappearing in her first period classroom for mathematics, something good finally and she can't even hide how smart she is don't matter how much Eliza shit talk Alex for it.

all day until break pass like that, a long nightmare, hours of hiding from bullying and hurtful words. And many of the teachers were so boring and stupid, and awful teacher! They don't know shit about the universe and talk about it like the laws they write could change the fundamental laws of reality! -_Kryptonian science guild members where blind in their hubris, but this is ridiculous!_\- but the mathematic one was so much better, she was like twenty-five but she knows what she was saying, she knows how to tell that in an interesting way and she's also hot, with beautiful red eyes and Auburn hair and her voice was like music.

Yes, Kara surely had a thing for brainy women.

But finally -_Finaly I can see Alex, she's so beautiful! All this sisters bullshit is so maddening.- she could go to the cafeteria and eat, she's so hungry she could eat a jock and his brother._

_And Alex was there. Alex! Alex! But when she raised her arm to wave, someone forcefully pulls her at her necklace breaking the locking mechanism on her neck muscles and throwing it on the ground._

__

“what's up freak? miss your girlfriend?”

_the head cheerleader growled at her sounding more like an old rabid dog than a girl._

__

” She's not my girlfriend, a don't touch my mother's necklace” she was so done with this

__

” You mean this shit?” and her foo crushed on the last precious gift from her mom, Kara should have seen that coming, this humans cruelty never end to astonishing her, there no low point they will not enjoying to surpass. But that was the last straw, scream and laser and ice erupted from the little fourteen years old and carved a path of death.

__

Kara was alone in a small room surrounded by an eerie green glow, she deserves this for killing those teens, but many deserved that too. They pushed, and pushed until she just snapped back like a loaded spring it was that or breaking -_and I will not break!_

__

For hours, and days, and weeks she lay there unmoving she was just so tired, her throat shoal for calling Alex for so long, but still she screams.

__

” ALEEEEEEEEX” Kara half jumped on the huge bad screaming bloody murder, a scream so loud that a photo frame just exploded embedding fragments of wood, plastic and glass in the wall behind it, with some of the photo itself.

__

-_What the fuck!_\- Kara was breathing hard, hyperventilating rally, her eyes fixed on the ruin she created, the panic was setting in her bones, it was hard to think and impossible to stop the tears, that thing she saw could have easily happened, she could have lost it.

__

”Kara! You are safe, I'm here, it was just a nightmare it didn't happen. Shhh” Lena tried to calm after that terrible nightmare, it started a few days ago, always the same, always high school like many people.

__

” Yes, yes it's not real. Thank you, darling” but then she widened her eyes and shot out of ben and into the bathroom, closely followed by the sound of retching, and then by Lena running to hold her long hair up and to massage circles on her back.

__

” Is been a week! What the hell is wrong with me, I'm never sick under a yellow sun. But now I have daily sickness, slight pain in my lower back, some smells started to really bother me and my boobs are so tense!” she almost screamed again.

__

” Sound like I got you pregnant!” I was just a joke but the two looked each other in the eyes -_no, wait! Reproduction doesn't work this way._\- 

__

” Maybe my body is more alien than we thought? Or dad programmed my pod to do some crazy shit while I was sleeping? Shit!” she started pacing while brushing her teeth to remove that awful taste.

__

”I call Alex and Eliza!” she disappeared and after three seconds flat Kara could hear her talk, -_Mom answered quickly, or maybe Alex_\- she pulled up her tank top looking at her belly, tempted to use her power to take a peek inside -_do I really want to look into my womb?_ but decided against it, if she is pregnant she wanted to find it with Lena.

__

After some pancake, read a lot of pancakes, Kara was good enough so she worked on adapting the birthing matrix to the new functionality they wanted to add just to fight the boredoom. After the first dinner with Alex and Maggie it took a month to start the project, they have been to taken by the filter and taking care of some unexpected complications at Luthor-Corp and meetings with Bruce Wayne for some collaboration.

__

_But also Pamela Isley find a way to meet both of them, she was really grateful for the way they are cleaning air and water, and their subsequent team-up to kick in the face one of those rich criminal and his not so merry band of criminals trowing chemical waste in the ocean as been exhilarating and a fundamental step pushing the three women into a great night -  
I still fill like the protagonist of a tentacle hentai._-

” Five months but, with this last tweak, it's done and ready for testing. I need a drink.”

” There a jug of Irish black tea in the kitchen. Want a cup?

”yes, thanks darling.”

When the dorbell ringed they where on the sofa cuddling and drinking more tea, more like sipping tea while making out. 

”they are here” Lena smiled, Kara blinked -_here? Already?_\- 

”personal jet?”

Kara find out that her fianceé send her personal jet to recover Eliza and Alex, just like that and she acted like it was nothing -_she must be really worried_-

Alex was dragging a trolley full of portable medical instrument and after some quick greetings her and their mother rushed to set everything in the labs, they didn't even spare a look to the Genesis Matrix.

”all ready, sit there and I will turn on the red sun lights.” So they proceed to a trhough examination of Kara from hormones levels to temperature and blood pression and various other scans. Kara was finally calm for all that long procedure.

Congratulations Sis, you are two months pregnant, with twins.” At that Kara almost fall to the ground

”WHAT THE FUCK! I'm really pregnant? With twins?”.

”Yes, you are.”

”Father, realy programmed the pod to change me, if only Kal would have hidden it.”

And that was just the first step of theyr new life, and all started with a rebellion and Kara being in the right place at the right time.


End file.
